Deliver Us Evil
Deliver Us Evil is an ongoing comic on Snafu-Comics.com, it is made and written by both Skull-Boy666 and Vinson Ngo. The story takes place in an alternate timeline of that of Skull-Boy and features most of the main characters, as well as new ones. Unlike it's predecessor it seems to have some kind of story. Plot Skull-Boy is driving his moped with a diet cola and Pizza strapped to the back along a otherwise deserted road when he is approached by a truck. Said truck suddenly transforms into a giant centipede like demon and attempts to grab the pizza with his tongue only for it to be shot off by Skull Boy. According to Skull Boy it's the tenth demon tonight and they're all after his pizza. Another skeleton like demon pops out of the ground and attacks the truck demon and begins eating it. As it turns out the second of the two demons was controlled by Demon Child. Skull-Boy texts a friend updating him on the demons and decides to take a breather before he figures out what's going on. Skull Boy explains who he is and that he works at the Seven Circles of Pizza Parlor. That night he got two rushed deliveries, two extra large meat lovers special one with anchovies and a diet soda. The first was to a church where they were having a bible study, he got it there without any problems and even on time, for once, but ever since then he's been chased by demons left and right. Believing that god wouldn't be so pity to try and kill him over a cold pizza he instead thinks it has something to do with the second. As it turns out the second pizza is part of a elaborate practical joke, the address, 61 scissors, 1 Lost Sucker Drive, LMFAO, does not exist and the map sent to Skull Boy leads to empty desert. Deciding to check the Map again he discovers that he lost it, at the same time a mysterious bright light shines down on Skull Boy from above. Meanwhile Psycho Kid is driving his tricycle through the desert looking for Skull Boy. Coming across the pair of demons Skull Boy encountered earlier Psycho-Kid asks the skeleton, identified as "Mr. Chicken Man" which direction Skull Boy went, whom gives the requested directions. Meanwhile the bright light turns out to be a trio of Angels, the leader of the trio a child named Gabriel, and according to their prophecy Skull-Boy is the "Pizza Delivery Boy who will bring about the end of days." While Gabriel attempts to explain what they mean Skull-Boy make's it clear that he is in no mood for formality. Deciding to dumb it down to his level they explain that the are trying to prevent the end of the world, blood raining from the sky, frogs eating people, cats and dogs making out the whole bit. To this end they believe that the pizza that Skull-Boy has on him is the anti-Christ that will make it happen. Skull-boy however doesn't believe them, while it would make since that the pizza is some kind of unholy monster and explain why he's been chased by demons all night the pizza doesn't look like anything but a normal everyday pizza, going so far as to chalk what Gabriel believes is evil coming off of the pizza to hunger. Getting tired of the angels Skull-Boy is led to believe that L.D.G. is pranking him again. Demon-Child observes whats going on, and knowing that angels are out of his league decides to stay out of Skull-Boy's business for the time being. Getting tired of the Angels Skull-Boy threatens them to back off going so far as to shoot Gabriel in the head, which doesn't go so well for Skull-Boy who is repelled away from Gabriel when he shoots it's mystical force shield. The other angels pin Skull-boy to the ground and propose that they teach him a lesson for his disrespectful language and behavior but Gabriel states that it's not necessary, they have what they came for and now they're leaving. Psycho Kid finally arrives and although Gabriel at first tries to reason with him he soon makes it clear he's beyond reason. Furthermore Psycho Kid easily tears through Gabriel's energy shield. Luckily for it another of the angels use a flail to knock Psycho Kid to the ground before he does any harm to the younger angel, amazed by the fact something actually got past Gabriel's shield they comment that it never happened before. Skull-boy on the other hand berates them claiming that Psycho kid was just playing. Ignoring him the angels say that Kid is Psycho, to which he points out that his name is Psycho Kid. Now that he's awake Psycho Kid resumes attacking the angels, mauling one in the face. Realizing the ferocity of Psycho Kid Demon Child decides that they might be able to defeat the angels after all. Sneaking up on Gabriel, and claiming that he's always wanted to do this, skirt flips Gabriel, Skull-boy commenting that he really didn't need to see that. Enraged with the perverted demon, who is now making off with the pizza, Gabriel chops his head off and chases around the headless body, Demon Child claiming that it's not his fault God makes them wear such short outfits, and goes so far as to claim that he probably likes doing it too. Demon Child's head rolls to Skullboy where he attempts to have a friendly conversation with him. With Skull-Boy still not interested Demon Child offers his help pointing out that he's got the pizza. Thus far failing to convince Skull-boy to let him help Demon Child changes the subject to Psycho Kid, commenting on his bravery for taking on the angels by himself to which Skull-boy corrects him: Psycho kid is simply a psychopath who enjoys killing. On the subject of Psycho kid he manages to rip the head off of one of the angels prompting the second to open fire on him. Deciding to call in backup Demon Child summons the Skeleton demon and uses it to kill the second angel. Deciding to deal with the overgrown skeleton first Gabriel summons a giant sword to strike at the skeleton and Psycho Kid, commenting that it's neither insulting the lord or killing her subordinates that it's angry about, but the fact that Demon Child skirt flipped it that got it mad. Striking down the overgrown skeleton Gabriel crucifies Psycho kid, commenting that surviving the destruction of it's weapon is an impressive feat, but all that he's done is emphasize it's need to wipe his existence off the face of the Earth, intending to deal with the headless demon and elder immortal afterwards. Fortunately with Gabriel distracted Demon Child's body is able to unpin Skull-boy. Demon child also gives Skull-Boy back his gun, pointing out that thanks to Psycho Kid Gabriel's shield is now destroyed and won't be reconstituted for a while, now is their chance to save Psycho Kid. Gabriel announces it's intention to eliminate Psycho Kid, apologizing on account that it really doesn't care about him. Skull-boy however explains that he takes death threats aimed at his family very personally. Taking the liberty of skirt flipping Gabriel again effectively disarming it, he suggests that it wear pants next time before instructing it to say hi to it's boss for him before executing it. After the scrape with the angels Skull Boy notes that his normally immortal younger brother is having trouble regenerating his wounds from the angels crucifixion. Demon Child explains that holy weapons like those belonging to the angels have a inherently negative effect on part demons like Psycho Kid. Towards this end, Demon Child reveals that he's brought along several vials of 'God's Jizz' and begins applying the makeshift medical salve to Psycho Kid's wounds, before the 'sting' makes Psycho Kid nearly bite off Demon Child's upper body. Category:Manga/Comics